


Warm to her cold

by AerisCruent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just a short little drabble, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: "She took a deep breath and moved, but then she felt the gentlest touch on her hand. She looked back, and there he was, Jughead."





	Warm to her cold

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand my second work for this ship :)) It's very-very short, I know, but still, I hope you'll like it :)

The second time she saw her daddy getting dragged by the police, in handcuffs, was at late night, in front of Pop’s for everyone to see. And this time, they took her mother, too.

The world has slowed down as the police walked them to the cars. Her mother’s eyes were on the ground with every step she took, filled with shame that her daughter has to see her like that. But her father looked up, straight into her eyes, into her soul. „I’m sorry, mija.” said his face, but this time, Veronica knew better. She knew what kind of a man he was, and she knew he was sorry, very sorry, indeed. But not for what he’s done, but because he got caught again.

She couldn’t shed a tear, she couldn’t scream, she could hardly even breathe until the police cars and the crowd left. Her mind was empty, and her heart felt cold. She couldn’t count the minutes until she felt ready to take a step to go home – if she could call the Pembrooke that after all that’s happened.

She took a deep breath and moved, but then she felt the gentlest touch on her hand. She looked back, and there he was, Jughead. She thought he left with the crowd minutes ago, she didn’t expect him to wait for her to pull herself together. She didn’t expect him to stop her, trying to speak to her. She didn’t expect him to have this strange, worried look on his face as he did now as he stared at her. After all, he was the Serpent Prince who just cast the Northern Side’s King and Queen down.

“Veronica, listen…” He said softly, but she cut him off.

“Jughead, it’s alright.” She whispered, because she couldn’t force herself to speak louder. “You did the right thing.”

“They’re still you’re parents, and I’m… sorry that you have to live through this.” He said, and his grip on her hand became firmer. His palm was warm. His touch was nice.

“Yeah…” Veronica sighed, incapable of saying anything more.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” He asked quietly, and she just nodded. He let go of her as they began to walk away from Pop’s, and for a second, Veronica desperately missed his hand around hers, to feel something nice. Some soothing warm to her aching cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did, please, leave a comment :))


End file.
